


The Way It Goes

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-04
Updated: 2005-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so goddamned beautiful that it makes Grant's chest hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Titans 13, after Cheshire has been badly injured in a battle and is in the hospital.

Roy's standing at the edge of the roof, bow gripped tightly in one hand. The setting sun turns his hair to flame, bright against the dark leather of his jacket. He's so goddamned beautiful that it makes Grant's chest hurt. Almost but not quite the same way it hurts before he explodes. Quieter, but no less painful.

He knows what the note Roy shot into Cheshire's hospital room said. _I love you Chesh_. It doesn't matter that she's a mass-murderer-- Roy loves her.

"Roy," he says quietly.

Roy shakes his head. Runs his free hand through his hair, gripping the red strands tightly and tugging, hard enough that it has to hurt. He doesn't say anything.

Grant clenches his hands into fists inside his jacket pockets and waits. In the end, it doesn't matter why they're here on this rooftop. Roy's hurting, and Grant can't turn away. He hasn't been able to turn away from Roy when he's in pain, not for a long time.

He's not really sure when he fell in love with Roy. He suspects that in some ways, he always has been.

Roy takes a deep breath and holds it for several seconds, then lets it out with a whoosh. "Right. Let's go. Party can't start without _me_ , after all." When he turns, his face is set in a familiar Roy smirk-- half grin, half leer. But there are lines of tension on his face, and the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"We don't have to go," Grant offers, reaching out his hand, almost touching the sleeve of Roy's jacket.

Roy doesn't seem to notice, heading toward the roof access door with a dismissive shrug. "Nah, c'mon, it'll be fun. Lot more fun than hanging out here watching me be a pathetic loser, anyway."

"Sure, fun." Yeah. Fun. Watching Roy hang all over Donna, while she tries to pretend that they're really just good friends.

He always wondered what real love would feel like. Somehow he'd thought it wouldn't hurt quite this much. But that's just the way it goes, right?

Grant sighs and turns to go. Following Roy, just like he always does.


End file.
